


Love is an open interdimensional portal

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Referenced hard life, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), but nothing explicit, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Red steps through the machine to find a very familiar face and a very new feeling...Shoutout to @thycutterofmuchcookiez on Tumblr for beta reading!(A Kustard soulmate AU I was requested on Tumblr. Hope y'all enjoy.)





	Love is an open interdimensional portal

Red wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he stepped through the machine’s portal, but it wasn’t this. There was a skeleton standing there in front of him in a blue hoodie, and when Red glanced behind him, he could see a similar machine still powered up. So far, so good. He’d found a way out of Underfell, as he’d been hoping for. And that wouldn’t have been so bad, if he didn’t feel an awful tingle in his soul.

Red was certain there had to be a higher power out there, because they had to be laughing at him right now. There was no fucking way this was just a coincidence. Even in Underfell, the feeling of meeting your soulmate was common knowledge, and Red was pretty certain that he’d just met his.

This wasn’t fair. Red had been relieved when, even at the busiest bar in Snowdin, he’d never felt it. There was no soulmate for him out there, and he was more than fine with that. Soulmates were nothing but a liability. He and his brother protected each other, but there wasn't room for anyone else. He couldn't be seen as “soft”. He’d just wanted to help his brother, damn it.

“Nice to meet ya, the name’s Sans.” The strange skeleton smiled a little, taking a tentative step towards Red. He hadn't even formed an attack yet, what kind of softie was this guy?

Even as his mind raced, Red’s mouth seemed to move without his permission. “Er, same. Some people call me Red though.” Red could feel himself sweating uncomfortably, but it felt like every bone in his body had been dipped in ice. He couldn't do a damn thing. Fuck, why did his soulmate have to look at him like that? It made him feel way too vulnerable.

“So, I guess we should probably get to know each other?” Sans asked, looking a little nervous himself. It wasn’t fair. Red usually prided himself on intimidating other monsters, but all he wanted to do was reach out and comfort Sans.

Then, his request sunk in. Red wanted to say  _ hell no _ . He wanted to laugh in Sans’ face, to tell him to fuck off. But he couldn't look away from those lovely white eyelights. Even his brother’s puppy eyes weren't this effective. Would it really be so bad to go on a date with a cute guy?

“Sure. You have a Grillby’s here?” Red had never been the best at making smart decisions anyways. If this soft, short skeleton with no scars could really con him, then maybe he deserved it.

One thing was certain: his life was about to get way more interesting.


End file.
